


Day 362 - Compliments of the house

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [362]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Lestrade, Brothers, Epic Friendship, Humor, M/M, No John (sorry!), gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>15th of March.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 362 - Compliments of the house

15th of March.

It was his day off, so Greg slept in. But when he woke, he realised that there would be a parcel in front of his door today. Again. Same procedure as last year. Same procedure as _every_ year.

He got up, went to the door and there it was. Without a stamp, without a note, without his name on it.

He carelessly ripped the wrapping off and opened it - and then almost dropped the package in shock. Inside was a gun. 

With a little paper sign that said ‘Untraceable’. Wasn’t that a cheery note?

When Sherlock called him two days later and ordered him to “Bring a gun”, he wondered if that was a coincidence or if Sherlock had sent the parcel. Or did the gun come from Mycroft Holmes, who wanted to keep his little brother safe and gave his guardian (because let's face it, that's what Greg was – although nanny might be more appropriate) a means to do so.

He figured he would never know. And he realised that it wasn’t important after all. 

When he brought the gun with him at Sherlock’s request (order...) he was incredibly glad that he didn’t have to use it, though. It would have been very embarrassing to explain that he left the most important thing at home – the bullets.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'compliment'.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Day 30 - Hold on](http://archiveofourown.org/works/416776). :)


End file.
